Speed Trap
by CubsKing
Summary: Cam Mitchel was having a great road trip. Until he reached a little hick county in Georgia, that is…


Timeframe: Post Continuum, but no major spoilers.

Author's notes: This is purely for fun. It was done for the CrossGate weekly challenge of "Odd Ball Stories." Please ignore the fact that the timelines don't even come close to matching!

Big thanks to my beta, Patti.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was enjoying his down time. After defeating the Ori and more or less ridding the galaxy of the Goa'uld, General Landry decided they had earned a few weeks off. Sam was off fishing with General O'Neill. Teal'c was going to visit Ishta and then on to Dakara to do his Free Jaffa thing. Daniel had finally received permission to visit Atlantis, and Vala had decided to tag along. That left Cam alone. He had decided that he was going to take his Mustang out on a road trip to visit friends and relatives.

After spending a few days in Kansas with his parents, and more importantly, with Amy Vanderburg, he had headed down to visit his Grandma for a weekend. When he finally left, he had a car full of macaroons and another week and a half of leave. Cam decided a trip along the Atlantic coast would be just the thing to relax him after fighting the evils of the galaxy.

'So far', Cam thought a few days later, 'the trip has been as relaxing as I'd hoped. Sitting on a Florida beach is always great, and my Mustang is hummin' along good as all get out. Pretty soon, I'll be through Georgia and into the Carolinas. Mmm, chitlins…'

Cam failed to notice the speed limit change from 75 to 35, which it had done without warning. Nor did he see the mostly obscured "Construction Zone" sign. He also failed to notice a police car lurking in the bushes next to the sign.

"Ooh, I gotcha, I gotcha! Hot pursuit! Hang on, Flash!" the man in the police car told his faithful companion. He pulled out of his hiding spot beside the road, lit the cherries on top of the car and let the siren roar.

"Oh, what now?" Cam asked himself. He pulled to the side of the road and started to fish through his glove box for his insurance and registration cards.

"It's my lucky day!" shouted the lawman to his dog. He quickly pulled behind the Mustang with the out of state plates, jumped out, and headed towards the driver's door.

Cam rolled the window down. He glanced quickly at the officer, who had removed his black cowboy hat and was holding it up to his chest. It contrasted quite sharply with the bright blue uniform top. "Is there a problem officer?"

"I'm Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane," the man stated with exaggerated importance. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Well, sir, the speed limit is 75, so I was going about 70," Cam responded.

"See, see, that's where you're wrong," Roscoe responded with a strangled giggle. "Right back there, the speed limit drops to 35."

"Excuse me, Sheriff, but I was paying attention and I didn't see any warning signs or a changed speed limit sign" Cam interjected.

"Now, wait just a pea-pickin' minute. I wasn't finished yet. Since this is a construction zone, I'm going to have to ticket you for reckless endangerment and impound your vehicle."

"What!" Cam yelled. He was about ready to start objecting strenuously when he was interrupted again. This time, though, it wasn't by the Sheriff. A sudden shadow flew over Cam's car. It was followed closely by the roar of an engine and the sound of a pair of rebel yells.

"What in the name of Grandma's grits was that?" Cam exclaimed. He saw a bright orange Charger come flying across the nose of his Mustang, landing on all 4 wheels, just missing his hood. The car slid to a halt before the passenger in the car jumped out the window to sit on the door.

"Rosco, are you harassing tourists again?" yelled the blonde-haired man. He then slid back into the car as the driver floored it. The wheels spun, sending dirt flying backwards and the car flying forwards.

"Jumpin' Jehosaphats! It's them Duke boys!" the Sherrif cried out. Without a second though, he turned, ran back to his car, and took off in pursuit.

Cam just sat there for a few moments, mouth hanging wide open. He decided that since the Sheriff had left, he was free to go, so he headed out of the county as quickly as he could.

After two years of traveling the galaxy, Cameron Mitchell thought he had seen everything. Nothing, however, had prepared him for his first meeting with the Dukes of Hazzard.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stragate or the Dukes of Hazzard. So please don't sue me! And kids, don't try any stunts described in this story at home.


End file.
